This invention relates to an eavestrough cutter assembly having an improved guillotine.
It is now common to form eavestroughs at the use site from flat metal strips with a roller forming machine. These machines usually have a cutter assembly of the guillotine type at the discharge end for severing the product into desired lengths.
The existing cutter assemblies usually comprise two vertical support plates spaced from each other by a pair of guide plates. The four plates form an open-ended channel or path through which passes the guillotine. The support plates have matched apertures in the form of the shape of the eavestrough. The eavestrough to be severed is laid into the apertures and the V-shaped guillotine is moved downward by a manually operated linkage so as to shear through the eavestrough.
A problem with the existing cutter assemblies is that a substantial amount of pressure must be exerted by the operator throughout the cutting operation. This is in part due to the shape of the cutting blade. More particularly though, it has to do with the fact that the two strips, called cut-outs, removed by the stroke of the guillotine, tend to jam and accumulate in the channel and increasingly hamper the easy travel of the guillotine.